Will You Be My Girlfriend?
by fuyuki25
Summary: Summary: Yuuma Satsuki lelaki yang benci pada idol. Malah terjebak satu rumah dengan seorang idol yang kabur. Mana saudarinya sangat mengidolakannya lagi. Gimana kisah Yuuma?cek it out
1. Chapter 1

Will You be My Girl Friend?

Pairing:Yuuma X Miku

Warning:Gaje, tdk sesuai EYD, Kecepatan, dll

Disclamer: Vocaloid not my mine

Genre: Romance and Humor

.

.

Summary: Yuuma Satsuki lelaki yang benci pada idol. Malah terjebak satu rumah dengan seorang idol yang kabur. Mana saudarinya sangat mengidolakannya lagi. Gimana kisah Yuuma?cek it out

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"kokoro no oku no oku de karamitsuku no douka  
watashi o yurushite" jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Namun sepertinya seorang wanita di temani sang adik di sampingnya belum mengantuk dan masih setia mendengarkan lagu yang di bawakan oleh idola terkenal di dalam tv ini.

"KYAA~, MIKU CANTIK BANGET DAN SUARANYA JUGA BAGUS~ " teriak Gadis berambut hitam keunguan.(fuyu juga bingung. Maaf kalo salah y)

"Berisik banget. Cuma nyanyi doang" ucap Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sedang memegang buku.

"Enak aja Cuma nyanyi doang. Lihat deh Yuuma, Miku itu cantik banget, masa' kamu ngak suka sama dia" ucap Gadis tadi pada lelaki yang di panggil Yuuma

"Kau kan tau, aku dari dulu ngak suka sama idol" Ucap lelaki bernama Yuuma itu. Dia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Alah, nanti kalo sempat kamu jatuh cinta beneran gimana?" Tanya perempuan bernama Mizki ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin nee-san. sangat imposible" Ucap Yuuma sambil menoleh pada sang 'nee-san'

"Siapa tau aja dia datang, kan?" Kata Mizki. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan berhayal deh" ucap Yuuma menghela nafas dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Ting Ting

"BUKA PINTUNYA YUUMA" teriak Mizki dari lantai atas.

"Ha'i, Ha'i" Ucap Yuuma malas. Di berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu depan

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar napa? Ni juga lagi di buka" ucap Yuuma sedikit kesal dengan orang yang memencet bel rumahnya.

Klek

"Permisi" ucap gadis di depan Yuuma dengan sopan.

Di depan Yuuma tengah berdiri gadis berambut Tosca yang panjangnya sebatas lutut. Bermata senada dengan rambut. Memakai baju kesual berwarna pink dan bawahan celana sebatas lutut berwarna abu-abu. Dia membawa koper besar.

"Maaf ya, anda siapa?" Tanya Yuuma sopan pada gadis di depannya. Tunggu sebentar Yuuma seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dia lupa diaman.

"Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini, bisa saya menginap semalam saja di sini?" Tanya Gadis tadi

"Memangnya kenapa, kau bisa mencari hotel,kan?" ucap Yuuma.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau tapi saat ini aku sedang di kejar" ucap gadis itu. Dia mulai memasang wajah sedih sehingga Yuuma ngak kuat lagi.

"Hah...Baiklah tapi Cuma malam ini saja" ucap Yuuma.

"Baik" ucap Gadis di depannya. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Yuuma.

Bam (fuyu juga bingung)

Pintu di tutup oleh Yuuma. Dia berjalan kearah gadis tadi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ruang tamu di sana" ucap Yuuma menunjuk ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak...eto.." Ucap gadis itu dengan ragu.

"Yuuma, Yuuma Kaigatsu" ucap Yuuma

"Salam kenal Kaigatsu-san" ucap gadis di depannya.

"Hn" Ucap Yuuma berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hm? Nama gadis tadi siapa ya?" Yuuma tampak berpikir keras.

"Sudah lah, besok saja tanya" ucapnya santai memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Hm?" Yuuma terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Pagi yang sangat tenang, pikir Yuuma sampai..

"KYAAAA~" pagi hari yang seharusnya tenang menjadi sangat berisik karena suara emas sang kakak.

"Kenapa sih, berisik banget" ucap Yuuma berdiri di tangga rumahnya, dia menatap kakaknnya yang memasang wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Y-Yuuma, K-ka-kata-katakan, i-i-ini m-m-mim-mimpi, k-kan?" Tanya Mizki dengan gagap. Yuuma sendiri hanya sweadrop melihat kakaknya ini.

"Mimpi apa sih?" Tanya Yuuma pada sang kakak. Namun Mizki hanya menunjuk gadis di depannya dengan gemetar. Seakan-akan gadis itu adalah hantu pemakan manusia.

"Oh, dia malam tadi datang dan bilang butuh bantuan. Jadi yah, seklian aja aku bantu. Dia menginap hanya untuk malam tadi saja kok. Hari ini juga pergi" ucap Yuuma menjelaskan.

"Pergi? Hari ini?" Tanya Mizki pada Yuuma.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma menatap Mizki seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Yuuma seriusan? Kau ngak tau siapa dia?" Tanya Mizki mendekat pada Yuuma dan menunjuk gadis di depannya.

"A-ano, sarapan sudah kubuat" ucap gadis di depanya dengan agak takut karena Mizki terus menatapnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Yuuma balik pada Mizki.

"YAAMPUN YUUMA ADIKKU YANG TAMPAN DAN KEREN, MASAK NGAK TAU SIAPA DIA" Teriak Mizki menggema.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK NGOMONGNYA BISA, NGAK?" Balas Yuuma juga teriak.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi seriusan kau ngak tau siapa dia?" Tanya Mizki. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Memangnya siapa, sih?" Tanya Yuuma mengikuti Mizki.

"Dia ini adal- OH MY GHOST, masakannya banyak banget dan lagi mewah-mewah" Ucap Mizki dengan mata yang berbina-binar.

"Mizki-nee, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ucap Yuuma sambil menatap sang 'kakak' yang liurnya keluar sangat banyak.

"Hahaha, jika kau lapar makan saja" ucap Gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah. Dan untuk jawabanmu Yuuma akan ku jawab jika kau menghidupkan TV" Ucap Mizki. Yuuma hanya menurut. Dia menghidupkan TV dan suara indah yang malam tadi ditonton oleh saudarinya malam tadi terdengar. Dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah berita

" **selamat pagi semuanya. Diamana pun kalian berada. Hari ini saya akan mengabarkan berita menggemparkan. Sang idola muda Miku Hatsune menghilang dari dormnya dan sampai saat ini masih di cari oleh pihak manager"** piip. TV di matikan oleh Mizki

"Jadi Yuuma, gadis di depanmu ini adalah Idol yang bernama Miku Hatsune" ucap Mizki santai melahap sarapannya. Miku yang duduk di depan Yuuma hanya tersenyum dengan kikuk. Yuuma sendiri berwajah horor.

"APAAAA?" Teriak Yuuma bergema di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Ya sangat damai dan tentram.

TBC

Ini fic untuk ku-chan. Dan ini bukan oneshot. Entah kenaa fuyu peken buat berchapter ini cerita. Dan Ku-chan sama reader yang lain semoga suka ya. Fuyu masih kelas 10 sma alias kelas satu Sma.

Mohon tinggalkan riview yang baik dan membangun ya. Bagaimanapun fuyu masih harus banya belajar lagi. Oke sekian semuanya.

See you in next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu: kembali lagi dengan fuyuki25 desu~

Akihiko: master semenjak puasa makin gaje deh

Ken: Itukan sifat dasar master aki-nii

Fuyu: chap duanya udah keluar silahkan di minna san

Aki+Ken: kita dicueki

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, di sebuah rumah nampak tiga orang anak muda sedang duduk. Seorang lelaki tampan tengah menatap seorang perempuan yang duduk di hadapnnya. Sementara seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di samping lelaki tadi merasa terganggu.

"Kalo mau ngomong, ya ngomong aja langsung Yuma, ngak usah natap lama-lama, nanti jatuh cinta lho." Goda Mizki pada sang adik.

"Jangan ngarap deh nee-san, kau paling tau aku benci dengan idol." Ucap Yuma santai.

"Kalo beneran jatuh cinta bagaimana?" Tanya Mizki dengan seringainya.

"Sudahku bilang jangan menghayal nee-san." Ucap Yuma sedikit gusar dengan kakaknya ini.

"Ano?" Miku hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak beradik ini dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jadi, Miku-chi, kenapa kau kabur dari agensimu?" Tanya Mizki setelah puas berdebat dengan sang adik.

"...Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu." Miku hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Ada masalah ya?" Ucap Yuma sedikit khawatir melihat Miku.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin merasakan masa sekolah." Ucap Miku dengan senyum yang di paksa.

Keheningan terjadi. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka bertiga yang membuka suara setelah mendengar ucapan Miku. Namun keheningan tidak berjalan lama karena Mizki membuka suaranya

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai kau kembali ke agensimu Miku." Ucap Mizki dengan senyum mengembang.

"Bahkan kau bisa sekolah di sekolah kami, bagaimana?" Ucap Mizki lagi. Yuma dan Miku menatap Mizki tidak percaya.

"APAAA?" Teriakan membahana pun terdengar. Yuma berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Mizki

"Kau gila Nee-san? Jika dia sekolah di tempat kita, dia pasti akan mendatangkan ke ributan." Ucap Yuma tak habis pikir.

"Habisnya, Miku kan kasihan Yuma, dia sedang di cari alias buronan." Ucap Mizki dengan puppy eyesnya menghadap Yuma yang hanya memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Lalu? Itu bukan urusan kita, kan? Itu masalah dia sendiri jika di kejar." Ucap Yuma ngotot agar Miku pergi.

"Huh, kamu jadi lelaki kok jahat banget sih Yuma." Ucap Mizki tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Yuma.

"Bodo amat, sudahku bilang aku benci Idol sepertinya." Ucap Yuma yang juga menatap tajam Mizki. Tampak aliran listrik dari kedua mata mereka. Miku sendiri hanya Sweadrop melihat kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku ada penerbangan sore ini, jadi..." Miku menghentikan ucapnnya ketika kakak beradik ini menatap tajam dirinya.

"M-maaf." Ucap Miku lalu menunduk. Yuma dan Mizki kembali dengan acara tatap menatap mereka.

Ting tong

Suara bel rumah mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk sementara. Yuma maupun Mizki berjalan menuju pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu Mizki meatap Yuma seakan mengatakan kau-yang-buka-sana. Yuma sendiri hanya menggrutu tidak jelas dan membuka pintu.

Klek

Yuma dan Mizki menatap seorang lelaki berambut ocean blue di depan mereka. Lelaki itu menatap mereka sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Ucap Mizki kepada pria di depannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Nama ku Kaito Shion, aku managernya Miku." Ucap Lelaki di bernama Kaito ini.

"Lalu? Ada urusan apa kau di sini?" ucap Yuma dengan cueknya.

"Aku kemari mencari Miku." Ucap Kaito dengan tenang.

"Maaf tapi, di sini tidak ada yang namanya Miku." Ucap Mizki menatap lelaki di depannya ini.

"Hm..Aku sangat yakin Miku berada di sini, kalian tidak akan bisa membodohiku." Ucap Kaito, dia berjalan memasuki rumah tanpa seizin pemilik.

"Hey, jangan asal masuk kerumah orang dong!." Ucap Yuma kesal dengan Kaito yang seenaknya.

"Miku, aku tau kau di sini, keluarlah!" Ucap Kaito dengan lantang.

"H-hey, sudahku bilang tidak ada yang namanya Miku di sini." Ucap Mizki, dia menarik tangan Kaito agar keluar dari rumah.

"Miku keluar atau aku akan..." Kaito sengaja memutuskan ucapannya.

Tap tap tap

"K-Kaito-san." Panggil Miku. Dia berdiri di depan Kaito yang masih di tarik keluar oleh Mizki.

"Ano, Mizki-san, biarkan dia." Ucap Miku pada Mizki yang menatapnya sebentar.

"Hah...Kau memang tidak bisa di tipu ya." Ucap Miku dengan senyum yang di paksakan –dan hanya Yuma yang mengetahuinya-. Mizki pun melepaskan pegangan tanganya

"Hem, mana bisa kau menipuku Miku. aku tau dari kemaren kau disini." Ucap Kaito santai

"...Jadi Miku, berikan aku alasan agar tidak memarahimu." Ucap Kaito menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin...seperti anak remaja...yang lain." Ucap Miku, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau masuk sekolah?" Tanya Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miku menganggukan kepalanya dan lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti kebanyakan remaja, bersekolah, belajar, ikut klub dan berteman. Umurku sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Waktu yang bisa kugunakan untuk sekolah hanya sedikit, jadi Kaito-san..." Miku menatap manik ocean blue itu dengan ketegasan.

"Miku, kau harus sadar kau itu berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan, kau itu seorang **Idol,** seorang bintang besar **.** " Ucap Kaito dengan penekanan di ucapan Idolnya. Miku hanya bisa menatap lantai. Mizki juga merasa sedih, bagaimanapun Miku hanya ingin seperti dirinya dan anak remaja lainnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo dia seorang idol? Bukan berarti dia itu spesial sampai harus di tahan bagai burung di sangkar, kan? Apa salahnya jika dia sekolah? Dia juga memiliki hak untuk memilih, **Shion-san**." ucap Yuma dengan kesal. Entah kenapa ketika melihat Miku menunduk sedih dia merasa agak marah.

"..." Terjadi keheninggan, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Yuma masih menatap tajam Kaito, sementara Kaito hanya menatap Yuma datar. Mizki hanya menatap keduanya khawatir. Sementara Miku hanya bisa terdiam dengan ucapan Yuma barusan.

"...Hah...baiklah, asal kalian mau merawat Miku, aku tidak bisa menyewa atau membuat rumah di sini untuk Miku, karena pasti akan ketauan dengan pak direktur." Ucap Kaito mengalah. Miku hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya, sementara Mizki sedang senangnya.

"M-maksudmu Miku akan tinggal di sini? Sampai dia lulus?" Tanya Yuma tak percaya.

"Ya, Miku akan tinggal di sini tapi tak akan sampai lulus, akan ku usahakan agar pak direktur menerima keputusan Miku dan membiarkannya sekolah. Tapi aku tak jamin dia setuju dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Kaito mengecek hpnya. Lalu beralih menatap Miku.

"Miku, biaya pindah dan keperluan sekolah lain akan kuatur, jadi kau hanya perlu bersekolah dengan baik. Jika direktur setuju akan kubuat rumah untukmu di kota ini. Untuk sementara kau harus dengan mereka." Ucap Kaito dengan tenang. Mizki memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Akhirnya, Miku mohon bantuannya ya." Ucap Mizki dengan senang.

"Ja-jadi Miku benar-benar tinggal di sini?" Tanya Yuma tak percaya.

"Iya, Yuma, Miku-chi akan tinggal disini, jadi baik-baik ya." Ucap Mizki menatap adiknya dengan senyum.

"Ke-kenapa di sini?" Tanya Yuma pada Kaito yang bersiap pergi.

"Kenapa? Karena kalian sudah yang megenal Miku di kota ini. Memangnya ngak boleh?" Tanya Kaito pada Yuma.

"Bukannya ngak boleh, tapi kan, Miku itu idol, nanti dia malah membuat kerusuhan lagi." Ucap Yuma menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja, Miku pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Jadi tolong jaga Miku sampai aku mendapat persetujuan." Ucap Kaito membungkuk

"Kalo begitu sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Kaito berjalan pergi.  
"Yatta, Miku akan tinggal bersama kita." Ucap Mizki dengan senangnya.

"Ha'i, mohon kerja samanya, Mizki-san, Yuma-kun." Ucap Miku dengan senyum. Mizki hanya mengangguk sementara Yuma mukanya memerah.

"Huh. Seterah saja, tapi ingat jangan pernah menyapaku di sekolah, dan jangan memasuki kamarku." Ucap Yuma memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baik." Ucap Miku dengan senyum.

"Yuma-chi...Kau itu tsundere ya." Ucap Mizki dengan seringai di wajahnya membuat Yuma memerah dan berkata dengan kesal.

"Huh? Siapa yang T-tsundere? Aku? Hah, j-jangan bercanda ya, nee-san."

Miku hanya tersenyum menatap Mizki yang sedang mengusili Yuma yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fuyu: Wew. Ngak terasa lebaran udah lewat aja.

Ken: Iya ya, master mau ngucapin apa untuk para pembaca?

Fuyu: Fuyu hanya mau ucapin mohon maaf lahir batin bagi para pembaca yang merayakan idul fitri dan untuk semua pembaca. Dan selamat lebaran ya meski udah lewat.

Akihiko: Balas riview aja dulu master.

Fuyu: Sip

Masami: Dari ilovevocaloid93 : I'am sorry, i don't know

Kasumi : dari Arisca (kuramichan) : hahaha santai aja Aris-chan (Panggil gitu aja ya) seterah mau panggil fuyu apa. Toh fuyu juga ngak terlalu memaksa untuk manggil kak kok

Syukur deh kalo suka sama karakternya, fuyu takut mereka ooc lagi. Fuyu juga mau buat Yuma itu Tsundere gimana gitu. Semoga chap ini memuaskan ya.

Dan makasih buat sarannya. Fuyu juga berusaha semoga chap ini ngak ada kesalahan seperti sebelumnya.

Seneng kalo suka. Dan di tunggu juga dengan fic balasannya ya

Bye bye

Ken: Udah master

Akihiko: Master udah tidur jadi kita aja yang nutup

Alloc: RnR Please~


End file.
